


Echoes

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from <em>Double Your Pleasure</em>, wherein there is very little pleasure to be had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble, written for the fan_flashworks "double" challenge.

_"For the first time in the history of the western world, there's a terrific woman interested in me and she doesn't even know that you're in the room."_

—Cody, to Nick 

Cody's words echoed in my head long after he'd left with Sheila. They were, as a matter of fact, still echoing, and it was nearly dawn. I wondered when they would stop... if they ever would.

Murray, bless his little geeky heart, tried to cheer me up, but he wasn't doing so hot himself. Frankly, it had been a relief when he'd given up and left me alone. I know he felt responsible, him being the one to have found out all the information about Sheila in the first place. I probably should've been the one trying to cheer _him_ up.

Then again, Cody's words hadn't been directed at Murray.

I don't know which hurt worse: that Cody could even believe such a thing, much less say it out loud; or the ugly realization that there might be a grain of truth in the accusation. Not that I was jealous of Cody, not in that way. No, it was the fact that there was a woman interested in Cody, and he didn't know that _I_ was in the room.

Oh, fuck. I needed to sleep, needed to stop the echoes.

I'd just gotten to my bunk when the phone rang.


End file.
